


hotshot snowdrop

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Poetry, but not graphic, kamukoma - Freeform, no prose, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: Izuru Kamukura cannot feel. So they instead write.Short poetry collection, little to no plot, mainly based on my own ramblings while writing.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. on affection

paradoxical //   
i am smaller than my boyfriend //   
and yet he leans to put //   
his head in the crook of my neck //  
unexplainable //   
i was designed to feel no emotion //   
and yet when i see him //   
my heart flutters //  
unfathomable //   
i am by all means unlovable //   
a science project done //   
by cruel men //   
and yet when he is near //   
i feel human for the first time //  
impractical //   
my boyfriend's skin is //   
as cold as the arctic //   
and yet he lends me //   
his down-covered jacket //  
unfeasible //   
when i am by myself //   
feel as if i would die //   
from the crushing //   
feeling of loneliness //   
and yet when he is near //   
i am loved //


	2. first meeting

when we first met //   
i take your hands //   
in a deadly dance of metal //   
and in a split second i realize //   
"this is one i do not wish to harm" //   
so i take aim carefully //   
and shoot not to kill //   
but to prevent more harm //   
because as much as i hated it //   
one of the hands you put in mine //   
was not one of your own //


	3. ex machina

an ache in my head //   
like there is something //   
that has been excised //   
scoured out and removed //   
like the surgery that has changed me //  
there is a hole in my heart //   
what am i missing? //   
a name echoes //   
from long ago //  
you are [WHO AM I?] //   
talentless trash //   
here is your chance //   
to leave a mark on this world //   
that is far too good for you //  
i walk into [WHERE?] //   
with [WHAT?] in my heart //   
looking for [WHO?] //   
i am supposed to be //   
but when i search my head //   
there is only //   
[NOTHING AT ALL] //


	4. on neurology & emotions misplaced

the brush runs through my hair //   
as the one behind me scowls //   
and calls me old-fashioned //   
while he is cleaning the stitches //   
on my tired head //   
and "kissing them better" //   
for one who is "bad at care" //   
some descriptions //   
are rather subjective //   
because the aura around us //   
is of quiet calm //


	5. memento mori

scalpels dig into my back //   
my hair is hastily clipped //   
the same way as //   
they are about to do with my life //   
the last scent //   
is that of blood and iron //   
when i wake up //   
i remember none of these things //   
except for the line of fiery pain //   
running through my very being //


	6. on self-esteem & sweet things

you are the sweetest symphony of hope //   
your white hair puffed out //   
like a dandelion's white fiber //   
and even though you believe //   
that you are the scum of the earth //   
like a rotten fruit //   
and that my talent shines //   
brighter than the brightest star //   
i only ever feel truly hopeful //   
wrapped tight in your arms //


	7. reflection

soft lips touch my hair //   
a calming embrace //   
i run my hands through white fluff //   
the world passes by //   
and i learn to feel again //   
after so very long //   
feeling nothing but null //   
i remember what it is like to love


	8. on mutual care

the brush moves //   
bristles rake through my hair //   
while i shiver //   
a crowd of noise //   
pain from the distant past //   
rushes through my brain //   
\- ---- -- --- -- //   
silence and then //   
gentle hands on my shoulders //   
a light touch on my face //   
tethering me back to earth //   
sometimes it is the smallest acts //   
that end up having the largest effect //


	9. on questions of self-worth

you are talent, they say //  
a purpose assigned to me //  
by choice and by design //  
a singular goal //  
is it worth it //  
to discard feelings and empathy //  
in the name of hope //  
if this is what hope is //  
it is more worth it //  
to live without //  
what point would there be //  
to discard the sweetness //  
for perfection //


	10. on greenery & loving kindness

draped in greenery //   
softer than even the brightest clovers //   
topped in white fluff //   
like clouds in the sky //   
the greatest comforts //   
like a boyfriend's jacket //   
are often small. //


	11. on dandelion fluff

delicate white hairs //  
blown gently by the breeze //  
as my lover sleeps // 

white hair like new snow //  
soft, fluffy dandelions //  
cuddling on the bed // 

rain falls on the roof //  
a gentle warm embrace //  
white fluff on my cheeks //

soft, fluffy flowers //  
like the hair of my beloved //  
as he lies on my chest //

i hold you tightly //  
between my two arms //  
and your cheeks //  
turn a bright crimson red //  
while your dandelion-white fluff //  
brushes my chin //


	12. on sand & tender kindness

a summer breeze runs through my hair //  
as i stand on the beach //  
with sand between my toes //  
my love stands by my side //  
cold hand entwined in mine //  
and for the first time since we met //  
his mind is his own //  
but his heart //  
as he said in his own words //  
belongs to me alone //


	13. on unhealed wounds

gentle hands traced down my back //   
over lines of rough, scraped skin //   
some wounds of the past //   
can never be healed //


End file.
